Vampiric Love!
by FaithlessRomantic
Summary: Full Vampire Jigsaw seeks the love of another Full Vampire but what she doesnt realize is that her half Vampire friend is deeply in love with her. Will they get together or will she never realize him in time to save her herself from the wrong the monster?
1. Descriptions

I realized that I never describe what any of my characters look like in this story so I am going to tell you in this xD

Characters!

Xavier (25years old) – main character

Jigsaw (17years old) – main character

Xanthus (16years old) - best guy friend of Jigsaw

Selenia (16years old) – best girl friend of Jigsaw

Katherine (17years old) – girlfriend of Jigsaw

Jade (25 years old) – best girl friend of Xavier

Vladimir (26years old) – best guy friend of Xavier

Dominik (25years old) – boyfriend of Xavier

Descriptions!

Jigsaw

Black hair halfway down her back – blood red streak in her bangs

Blood red eyes

Lip ring (the bridge)

Double hoop nose ring

Cartilage pierced (both ears)

Tattoo of a rose on her left breast (rose=black and blood splattered)

Xavier

Black hair to his shoulders

Blood red eyes

Lip rings (spider bites)

3 piercings in ear lobes (hoops with balls)

Tattoo of a skull on shoulder and stars up his spine and back of neck

_Jigsaw's Friends!_

Xanthus

Black hair with blonde underneath that ends 1" before his shoulders

Emerald green eyes (Blood red when angry or feeding)

Lip ring (hoop on the left side of lip)

Tattoo of a coy fish on his back

Selenia

Blood red hair that goes to the tip of her ass (had three black highlights-two on one side, one on the other)

Chocolate brown eyes (Blood red when angry or feeding)

Nose pierced (hoop with balls in nose)

Left eyebrow pierced

Tattoo of a wolf howling on her right shoulder blade

Katherine

Hot pink hair with neon purple, blue and green highlights that goes halfway down her back

Blood red eyes

Nose pierced (stud)

One ear is completely pierced the other has two studs in lobe

Lip ring (the bridge)

Tattoo of a heart with black splatter and dripping blood on her right breast

_Xavier's Friends!_

Vladimir

Blonde hair with tips black that ends ½ " before shoulders

Peridot eyes (Blood red when mad or feeding)

Lip pierced (snake bites)

One ear all pierced and other has two studs in lobe and one in cartilage

Tattoo of a skull ripping open his back on his back

Jade

Blonde hair with dark purple underneath that is just past her shoulder blades

Ocean blue eyes (Blood red when mad or feeding)

Nose pierced (double hoop ring)

Belly button pierced (balls are diamonds on the ends)

Left eyebrow pierced (tops are spikes)

Tattoo of a black heart by her right eye

Dominik

Black hair with a blonde highlight-the bangs are long while hair is short

Blood red eyes

Both ears fully pierced

Right eyebrow pierced

Lip ring (bridge)

Tattoo of a scorpion on lower back


	2. Chapter 1

Vampiric Love!

"Erg! That doesn't help!" Jigsaw was becoming frustrated and fast.

"I know. It will get easier don't worry." Selenia comforted.

"No it won't! Fuck! I HATE ALGEBRA!"

Selenia laughed, "Then take a break. Let's go over to Xan's house."

"Okay."

Jigsaw threw the book on the couch and walked next door with selenia.

"Hello?"

"Save me from that damn algebra!" Jigsaw laughed. Xanthus laughed too.

"Come on in. Just got done making dinner. Oh, hi Selenia."

"About time you noticed!"

She playfully punched him in the arm and walked to the kitchen with Jigsaw. Xan was an amazing cook and boy what he was making smelled good!

"Whatcha making XanXan?"

"Stuffed crab with roasted garlic potatoes."

"Yum!"

"Yeah."

He turned his attention back to Jigsaw. Secretly he loved her but she would never love a half vampire like him.

"So algebra kicking your ass?"

"Def. I got the first three parts of it done but I can't get the rest."

"Bummer. Maybe I can come over tonight and help you out. I am in algebra two."

"What I can't still believe considering that you're younger than me."

"I am smarticle." All three of us laughed.

"But yeah you should come over tonight Mr. Smarticle."

Suddenly Jigsaw's cell started beeping. She pulled it out of her pocket, looked at it then set it on the table sighing.

"It's her isn't it?" Selenia asked.

"Yeah. I love the girl but…"

"You don't want to deal with her right now?" Xan finished.

"Yeah."

"Then why don't you two break up?" Selenia asked.

"I don't know…"

"Let's get out of this sad talk!"

Xanthus went to the oven and pulled out the crab and potatoes.

"Let's eat and watch _Carrie_."

"Awesome!" They answered in unison.

As they dished their plates Jigsaw's phone beeped again. She ignored it. Xan dished himself some; they all had a glass of A-positive and went to the living room. Xan put the movie in and they ate silently as they watched the movie. When the movie ended they grabbed their dishes and went back to the kitchen.

"Ah! Nothing like a good horror movie."

"That's for sure." The girls answered.

Jigsaw checked her phone.

"Seven text messages and thirteen missed calls."

"Seriously!" Selenia asked.

"Seriously."

"Talk about obsessed." Xanthus said.

"I have to call her back. Be right back."

Jigsaw went into the living room and called Katherine.

"About time!"

"I am sorry. I was watching a movie with Xanthus."

She couldn't say Selenia because Katherine hated them together. She thinks Selenia will try to take her away from her.

"Sure. Selenia there too?"

"No."

"Bullshit! I can see her talking to Xanthus in the kitchen!"

"What the hell! Where are you?"

"Open the door."

Jigsaw closed her cell and opened the door.

"Hello honey."

"What are you doing here?"

"You weren't at home or answering your cell. I knew where you were."

"I am sorry but this is not right Kat! Just because I don't answer your every call or text doesn't give you the right to fucking search for me!"

"Hmmm? Maybe I thought you were hurt."

"Bull."

"Maybe."

"Ahhg! Just go sit on the couch. I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay."

Katherine went and sat on the couch as Jigsaw went into the kitchen.

"Whats going on?" Xanthus asked.

"The bitch came looking for me!"

"Where is she?" Selenia asked.

"On the couch. Should I break up with her?"

"Hows the sex?"

"Xanthus!"

"Well?"

"Amazing." She giggled.

"Keep her for sex." Selenia said.

"Selenia!"

"Just saying."

"Urg in the flurg to you both." She laughed. "Ill be back."

Jigsaw walked into the living room preparing for a good fight with Katherine.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Katherine was snooping when Jigsaw walked into the living room.

"Kat!"

Startled Katherine dropped a glass and it shattered.

"Goddamn it Kat!"

Jigsaw went and grabbed Kat's wrist.

"Come on!"

She dragged her back to her house. When they got there they went up to her room.

"Kat all I want to know is why? We are always fighting cause of the stupid things you do! I don't know how much longer I can handle it!"

"Well sorry if I love you too much. I just don't ever want to lose you."

"You won't but if you keep these tirades…!"

Jigsaw left it off at that. Katherine came over to her and started rubbing Jigsaw's shoulders.

"I am so sorry babe. I never mean to put so much stress on you."

"It's fine…"

Kat kissed her shoulders and then her collarbone, then her neck. Katherine sucked on Jigsaw's neck and lightly scraped her fangs against the tender skin. Jigsaw let out a loud moan. She loved it when Kat did that to her. Jigsaw started rubbing Kat's crotch and she heard her quietly moan.

Kat backed her up to the bed and when they reached it threw her onto it. Katherine snapped her fingers and both of our clothes were gone. A power I so wish I had. I could only read minds. She could do that and snap her fingers and whatever she is thinking of will happen.

She laid on top of me and placed her hand on my mound. Her breast pushed against my own and the sensation of our nipples touching was erotic. She slid her fingers between my folds and started playing with my clitoris. My hips bucked as she started rubbing my clit harder. I arched as I felt my climax coming. Then she stopped what she was doing.

"Bitch!"

"You're not coming until I want you too." All I could do was growl as she started nipping at my neck.

She pierced my skin with her fangs and started to feed off me. I gasped as I could feel my blood draining. She pulled back and I could see my blood on her lips. I brought her close and relished the taste of her and my blood as I kissed her. She went to my wound and licked the blood seeping from my neck. Her saliva healing them. I hissed as she scraped her fangs down my body to my sex.

She slid a finger in my entrance and I gasped at the sudden intrusion. A second finger and my hips rose. She licked my clit meanwhile entering yet another finger and screwing me. I squealed at all the pleasure. She bit my inner thighs and I moaned loudly. My climax was coming again. I started bucking as it surfaced. Then she pulled out her fingers and stopped everything.

"Bitch! Seriously!"

"Not yet my dear." She said.

"Oh god Kat. I don't know how much of this I can take."

"Soon my little vampire."

She got off the bed and opened up the nightstand drawer. She pulled out two pairs of fuzzy pink hand cuffs. She strapped one to each of my wrists and then the bed posts. She went back to the drawer and pulled out the purple monster! (aka: purple strap-on) She put it on and grabbed a bottle from the drawer before closing it.

She opened the bottle and slathered the monster with the substance. Placing the bottle on the nightstand she came over and hovered above me. In one swift move she thrust into me. Making me scream in pain and pleasure.

"Oh god Kat!"

She thrust harder and harder. I arched my back taking the dildo deeper. She pounded into me. I started to buck my hips and thrash as my climax surfaced once again. I just hoped that she would let me cum this time. I screamed Katherine's name as I came. I lay exhausted. Breathing heavy. Katherine comes and kisses me. Panting in my mouth. I kiss her back but not very much as I start falling into a exhausted sleep. Katherine kissed the side of my neck and pulled the monster out of me and laid to the side of me.

"God Kat, i love you." I mumbled.

I curled into her arms fell into a deep exhausted asleep.


End file.
